The invention relates to a refrigeration appliance according and to a method for producing a refrigeration appliance.
The use is known of a photocatalytic layer, such as a TiO2 layer, for providing self-cleaning surfaces. The photocatalytic coating can remove organochemical impurities and/or act antibacterially when subjected to light.
Known from WO 2007/072165 A2 is a generic refrigeration appliance in which the inner wall delimiting a refrigerating space as well as a drawer have been provided with a photocatalytic cover layer. Arranged on the cover wall of the refrigerating space is a light source by means of which the photocatalytic cover layer can be activated in order as a catalyst to accelerate the oxidizing of organic deposits on the surfaces facing the refrigerating space. The refrigerating space is for that purpose illuminated by the light source when the door of the refrigeration appliance has been closed. Refrigerating-space illuminating of such kind can, though, also accelerate oxidation processes in certain items being refrigerated with correspondingly adverse effects on the quality of such items.
It is known from WO 2005/077556 A1 how to provide viewing windows of cooking-appliance doors with a photocatalytic layer. The viewing window is made of glass or a polymer material and serves as a light guide for subjecting the photocatalytic layer to light.
Known from DE 10 2006 024 093 A1 is a coating for keeping surfaces that come into contact with liquid media or aerosols clean. The coating has on its surface a photocatalytic layer applied to a light-emitting layer.